flamesofvalorfandomcom-20200213-history
Witches and Warlocks
"Witches have no friends, no family, no honor, no future or any sort of humanity. We may see them as devil advocates but we have no idea the torture they endure for their losses have far surpassed ours."- Valor's captain of the guard Powers from beyond, fragmented skills from the otherworld. The witch controls it and the darkness in the souls of others, using their hands to brutalize enemies while jumping around the field using the darkness as their tool to butcher others. Skills Starting skill - Darkened soul The witch automatically starts off in the evil alignment. Gaining more power and mutations as their souls become darker. Starting Skill - Humanity Lost The Witch/Warlock has no compassion for humans anymore, As such once an enemy gets lower than 50% Health the Witch/Warlock will deal 4% Of their max hp next basic attack ( Attacks that aren't skills.) . Passive Skill,4 turn CD. Mutation : The damage increases to 6% with negative Karma and comes up more often with positive Karma. 1st Skill - Step of the mad king The Witch/Warlock dances around the darkness of the room using it to accelerate their own movements and reactions. 1 post CD. 2nd Skill - Shadow waltz The Witch/Warlock creates shadow like clones of themselves which they can switch to at any time. These clones in addition perform the same actions as the witch or warlock. They can be differentiated from their black like transparent skin and attire. 3rd Skill - Mirror Pavane The Witches and warlocks can move through mirrors and reflective surfaces. Forming instant transportation and such. 3 post CD 4th Skill - Dance of the unholy flame The witch/Warlock covers themselves in a black flame which burns anything that comes near them. The fire is incredibly hard to put out. 5th Skill - Symphony of the night The Witch/Warlock gets a huge increased during the night time or when in the dark. This consists of lowering their cooldowns by one and greatly increasing their destructive power and radius to amazing levels. 6th Skill - Warpath of the Ruined King The witch/warlock channels their power into an item and throws it. The thrown item leaves behind a trail of darkness which damages enemies and sucks in light creating darkness in the trail. 7th Skill - Shadow Moses The Witch separates the darkness from an enemy forcing them to lose all malicious intent forcing them to fear the witch for a moment. This also does additional damage against evil. The higher they are on the karmic meter the damage is increased, having a possible chance to instakill anything at the 4th evil tier. 8th Skill - Self Inflicted Crucification The Witch/Warlock sacrifices a piece of their body to call upon the power of one of the otherworld Deities to rain destruction in one single spell. Eyes : At the cost of one of their eyes the witch can instantly turn to stone all in front of them. For two turns. In that time enemies can easilly be shattered. This ability is magical based and as such is reduced by magic resistance. Finger: The the costs of a finger the Witch causes hands to spawn from their focal point. The Hands grab at everything ripping through flesh and cracking through bones. Heart: At the cost of a life the Witch summons one of the Otherworld Deities' pets. This includes, Bloody Mary's Dragon, Ron Bol's Dire Wolf and Marauder. These summonings are incredibly powerful. '''Mutation: '''At Evil tier 4 the Witch/Warlock can sacrifice the body parts of others. However if they do the attack won't be as strong.